1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible top for motorcycles and snowmobiles. The invention provides a bolt-on accessory for machines already equipped with a bolt-on windshield assembly and is designed for use in inclement weather conditions.
The prior art has provided a number of different rigid canopies which may be attached to motorcycles and removed therefrom. Such canopies are very inconvenient in that they remain in a permanent covering position once attached to the motorcycle and must be removed entirely from the vehicle and stored when not in use. Thus, in the case of brief periods of inclement weather, the rider is likely to find himself without any protection. On the other hand, should the weather clear, the rider is likely to find himself on the road and unable to remove and store the canopy.